Stuck Like Glue
by XJarOfHeartsX
Summary: After Seth phased, he cut out everyone but the pack… including his best friend Tilly. After a few months and an awkward run in with her once again, he imprints on her, but what happens when she holds a grudge for cutting her out? Seth/OC
1. Prologue: Life Was Almost Perfect

**A/N: Larger one at bottom! This is just a quick note saying that the prologue takes place _BEFORE _Seth phases; next chapter is when he does!**

**Full Summary: **After Seth phased, he had to cut out everyone but the pack from his life… including his best friend, Tilly, who was suffering from her own trauma from the death of her sister. After a few months and an awkward run in with her once again, he imprints on her, but what happens when she holds a grudge against him for cutting her out? Seth/OC

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own The Twilight Saga!

**Stuck Like Glue_-Prologue_: Life Was Almost Perfect**

Tillian Black let an airy laugh escape her lips while she looked away from her best friend Seth. He had just made a joke about their rather annoying English teacher, which had brightened Tilly's dark mood almost instantly and Tilly rolled her eyes at Seth and tried to keep her bitter expression while he laughed at her sour face from trying not to laugh.

"What? Sucking on a lemon?" Seth questioned while Tilly let the sourness from her face slip, and her lips widened into a smile, revealing her pearly teeth.

"Well, you know how I roll." Tilly retorted, causing her and Seth to laugh louder and get scolded by their old hag of an English teacher.

"Ms. Black and Mr. Clearwater," Their English teacher, Mr. Samuels, began dramatically while slicking back his obviously _fake _brown toupee, his old grey eyes glaring down at them from the front of the classroom, "What is so funny that is interrupting our class?" He demanded while impatiently tapping the pointer he was using on the chalk board.

"Nothing!" Seth shouted quickly, knowing that if he got in trouble at by Mr. Samuels again that he'd earn a detention since he had already caused enough trouble in his class that day by having his English assignment missing and laughing when the teacher had tripped, but obviously, Tilly hadn't…

Just when Mr. Samuels was about to turn around, satisfied with the answer, Tilly mumbled loud enough for the class to hear, "Nothing but your toupee…" Causing the class to burst into giggles, and for Mr. Samuels face to flush in embarrassment.

"Tillian Black!" Mr. Samuels yelled in irritation over the class's laughter, "Detention tomorrow after school for not only disrupting the class, but for making fun of a teacher, for all I know you do this to other children! That is called bullying…" And for the rest of the class period, Mr. Samuels talked about bullying and how it was 'inappropriate and bad', which, Tilly had already known.

When the bell rang, Tilly didn't wait inside the classroom for another second; she jumped up from her desk in the back, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and rushed out of the room while ripping the detention slip from Mr. Samuels's hand.

"Tilly! Wait up!"

Tilly sighed and turned around, waiting for Seth to hurry up since she _had _left him in the classroom.

Seth had shaggy black hair that fell almost to his chin, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and dark russet skin. He was wearing his normal baggy blue jeans and a random tee, the color being dark green today, and he was a little over average height. On his face, was his large, dorky grin, causing Tilly to break out in her own.

Tilly had long blonde hair that went to her waist, and she hated every inch of it. Her eyes were bright and vibrant, and stood out, almost _glowed, _against her ghostly pale skin. She was currently wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and black skinny jeans, her shoes casual flip-flops. She looked nothing like her Mother (Nora Black) or half-sister (Bailey Black), and in fact, didn't even _know _who her Father was since he was just a rebound for her Mother after she divorced the Father of her half-sister Bailey, yet she looked _just _like him.

Tilly had been best friends with Seth ever since her and her family moved to La Push to be closer with her Mother's brother Billy. At the time, Tilly was eight and Seth was about to turn ten, and her sister was ten. It took a few weeks for her and Seth to become friends since when they first met, Seth had spilt his milkshake all over her, but eventually they became as close as they were now.

Tilly continued walking down the crowded hallway once Seth had finally caught up with her and they both walked in silence until Seth couldn't hold it anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Tilly grumbled while waving her detention slip in front of Seth's face, "Laugh it up!"

Between laughs, Seth was able to choke out, "You- went… for his- toupee?" He mocked with his face turning beat red.

"I know it was a cheap shot, but it was all I could come up with!" She shouted in defense while Seth finally cooled down and let out a final chuckle while glancing over at Tilly with a cheeky smile covering his face.

"You're too cute, you know that?" Seth asked Tilly while staring down at her. The two of them had come to a stop in the hallway while all the other students brushed past them, glad it was the end of the day. But both Seth and Tilly stood there and stared at each other, Tilly's cheeks a light pink from Seth's comment.

Tilly opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by her sister.

"Hey Tilly!" Bailey said brightly while walking towards her younger sister and her best friend. Her medium length, dark brown hair felt past her shoulders and framed her lightly tanned face. Her olive green eyes had a small amount of yellow in them and shined in happiness. She was currently wearing a white, v-neck tank top with shorts, a smile on her face.

"Hey Bailey…" Tilly greeted weakly, turning away from Seth and towards her sister, giving her a hug, "How was-" Tilly began, but was cut off by Bailey's small shriek.

"Tilly! You got _another _detention?" Bailey yelped before slapping Tilly lightly on the shoulder, scolding her slightly while all she got in return was a sheepish smile, causing her to sigh and turn towards Seth, "What did she do?" She groaned.

"She made fun of Mr. Samuels's toupee…" Seth trailed off while Bailey snorted in laughter, "But I think she only did it because she was in a bad mood." Seth continued and Bailey wrapped her arm in Tilly's pale one.

"Well, what better way to cheer Tilly up then take her to Port Angeles?" Bailey questioned while tugging Tilly down the mostly empty hallway, ignoring any compliments from Seth, and shouting over her shoulder, "Bye Seth! You can hang out with Tilly _after _I'm done with her!"

Tilly sighed and complied to Bailey's pulling, since she knew her sister wouldn't take no for and answer, and turned her head towards Seth and gave him an apologetic smile while giving him one last wave and disappeared out the school doors, pretending to listen to Bailey's rambles on clothing.

…

Tilly and Bailey both sat in Bailey's small blue Nissan, driving down the highway to Port Angeles. The music was almost too full blast and the car was shaking from its loudness, bouncing to the beat. Both Tilly and Bailey were laughing and dancing to the rhythm, Bailey carelessly handling the steering wheel.

"So you ready for some new clothes!" Bailey shouted over the music, turning her head to Tilly for a moment, "Maybe some hot clothes to grab Seth's interest…" Bailey trailed off seductively and laughed when she saw Tilly's face heating up.

"It's not like that!" Tilly yelled, hiding her blushing face while her sister's booming laughter blared in her ears.

"But you want it to be!" Bailey continued while poking Tilly in the side, making her giggle.

"Do not!" Tilly said playfully, crossing her arms over her chest while keeping her eyes glued to her feet, not wanting to meet Bailey's piercing stare.

"What? Can't hear you over the music!" Bailey screamed childishly while turning up the music even more, making their ears numb while Bailey stuck out her tongue at Tilly who raised an eyebrow in return.

"Do not!" Tilly screamed louder.

"Do too!" Bailey countered.

"Do NOT!"

"Do TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NO-" Tilly began, but finally lifted her eyes to meet Bailey's green ones, but from the corner of her eye saw that they were passing through a stop light with a bright red car driving through the red light besides them, which meant he was coming at Bailey's side, "BAILEY WATCH OUT!" Tilly screech, but it was too late.

In a final attempt to save her sister while Tilly watched the car creep closer and closer, everything feeling as if it were in slow motion, she jumped towards her sister to cover her, but her seatbelt restricted her and she didn't have time to undo it. Bailey's playful face slowly became one of horror once she turned towards the car coming at them and tried to swerve, but the car had already crashed into the side of their blue one.

Blood curdling screams came from both Tilly and Bailey once the car crashed into theirs, but the impact wasn't over, in fact, the force was so hard, that it caused the blue one to roll over a few times and down the small hill and into the green trees at the side.

Pain was all Tilly was able to feel and concentrate on, and slowly the burning sensation became so much that it felt as if her whole body was beginning to shut down. Her veins ran cold and her mind fell blank.

Screeching of cars was heard.

People screaming for someone to call for help.

Crying for the two girls they didn't know.

Tilly slowly slipped into blackness, the pain being too much to handle, but she slowly reached over to her sister who was completely covered in blood, and tried to clutch her hand, but it was no use. Finally, unconsciousness took Tilly as one of its victims.

…

"Mom! I'm home!" Seth called once he entered his house and lazily tossed his back pack next to the door, but only silence greeted him, "Mom? Dad?" Seth called out, knowing his sister was still at school for a detention that she had gotten for talking back to a teacher…

Their High School is so strict.

Seth sighed while entering the kitchen and ran a hand through his dark hair before flipping it to the side. He glanced around the small kitchen and found a note on the counter and quickly scanned it over, it read-

_Went out grocery shopping. Your Father is out watching football at Billy's._

_-Love Mom_

Seth rolled his eyes at the shortness of his Mother's note before crumbling it in between his hand and tossing it into the trash can. He turned towards the fridge before ripping the door open and pulling out an apple, taking a large bite out of it and began heading towards the living room when the home phone began ringing.

"Frello?" Seth mumbled into the phone between bites of apple, and froze when he heard sobbing on the other end of the phone, "Hello?" He repeated, more coherently.

"_Seth_?" A sobbing voice shrieked into the phone and it took a minute for Seth to realize it was Nora Black, Tilly and Bailey's Mother and older sister to Billy Black.

"Ms. Black? Is everything alright?" Seth questioned worriedly, his expression dropping from confusion to nervousness as he waited impatiently for Nora's answer.

"_Its- its Tilly and B-Bailey_!" Nora screeched into the phone while Seth winced from emotional worry and pain and from the loudness of her voice.

"Wh-What happened?" Seth demanded, scared for the answer but _needed _to know.

"_C-Car Cr-Crash_…" Nora trailed off and let out a heart wrenching cry, "_They're n-n-ot s-sur-ee if they're go-going to make it…"_

In an instant, Seth had dropped the phone and tossed his apple aside and ran towards the door, desperate to go see Tilly and believe it not true.

'_She has to be okay!_' Seth mused silently while tears filled his eyes and he ran down the street, pumping his legs to go faster, '_She has too…_'

…

All Tilly felt was pain. Her body burned with it. She heard voices above her talking quickly to one another and a small pricking sensation was felt in her arm and slowly everything began to fade away. Her body went numb and her mind went blank.

And all Tilly wished for was death.

**A/N: And that's the end of the Prologue! What do you guys think? Should I continue? Go fall in a hole and die of shame? I've never posted an OC story on here before so I hope you all like it… ****Please review! :)))) Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: You Made Your Point Clear

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own The Twilight Saga!

**Stuck Like Glue- _Chapter one: _You Made Your Point Clear**

The sun hung low in the dimly lit sky as it slowly disappeared behind the horizon, the tip of it covered in the darkly colored clouds. The sky was painted in colors of bright red and orange, sucking up as much as the sunshine it could before it disappeared once more. The last light of the day shined dully through the open window of the small room, shining gracefully across the face of an annoyed Tillian Black. Her head hung low as her hand quickly scribbled the last of the words of her essay across the no longer nude paper, and she skimmed it over once more before letting out a content sigh, meaning it was finished, but the annoyance in her vibrant blue orbs never left.

It had been one year.

One year since the car crash.

One year since Bailey had died.

And one year since Tilly had died… only she had been revived, but it felt to her as if her soul never was…

Tilly sighed, pushing the memory of the car crash out of her head while shoving her essay into the folder besides her and threw it on top of her back pack. She ran a hand through her blonde hair that she debating to whether or not dye red and planned on asking Seth the moment she could…

Seth…

The name itself made Tilly groan as she knocked her head onto the wooden desk she was sitting out, making a loud, unsettling '_thud_!' in the process since she hadn't seen him in two weeks from him being sick. She attempted to go visit him, but Sue wouldn't let her see him since she was afraid of Tilly 'catching the horrible virus' and that, 'both Leah and Seth had it', but frankly, Tilly didn't care if she caught since she missed her best friend, who also happened to be her only friend.

And to make matters worse, Seth's father, Harry, had died. This had hurt Tilly a lot more then it should since he had been in her life a lot, acting as a Father figure since she didn't have one. She wanted to comfort Seth, but with him being sick, Sue wouldn't let her.

After Bailey died, it seemed as if no one would hang out with Tilly _except _for Seth, since she was quiet and depressing. It was a whole month before Seth was able to get Tilly to let a small smile slip, and another three months before he got her to laugh, but he never did give up.

And now, Tilly wanted nothing more to see him but couldn't since he had mono.

'_Stupid mono._' Tilly thought bitterly while hitting her head again against the table top, '_Couldn't of I got it instead or something?_' Till wondered while she spun around in her plush computer chair that she had gotten instead of the boring wooden chair that originally came for her desk.

Eventually getting bored of spinning in a chair, and nauseous, Tilly got up and fell into her bed that was not only a few feet away. She glanced over at her bedside table to check the time, but instead got a stomach full of pain because she saw the most recent picture of her and her sister. The two of them were hugging each other and were laughing at something someone said and both had a large smile on their faces, eyes twinkling in happiness.

Angry with herself, Tilly slammed the picture down, cracking the glass, but at the time Tilly didn't care. She just didn't want to see the picture.

The one next to it wasn't as bad, but still caused pain to erupt through her veins. It was one of her and her cousin Jake. His black hair halfway down his back, almost as long as Tilly's, and his russet skin glowed. His dark brown eyes were filled with amusement and staring over at Tilly, who had her tongue sticking out with a funny look on her face, and his bright white teeth were showing.

Instead of slamming this picture down, Tilly pick it up and threw it across the room, its frame shattering the second it hit the wall.

Tilly let out an aggravated scream before burying her head in her pillow.

Other then Seth, Tilly had known that she could always turn to her cousin Jake, no matter what the circumstances. But a little while after Bailey's death, his friends slowly one by one began tattooing their tribe's symbol on their shoulder, cutting off all of their hair until it was very short, and began hanging with Sam and his 'cult', all of them turning extremely large and muscular. Jake had promised Tilly he would never leave her, but he disappeared for a few weeks before joining Sam with his hair cut off, a tattoo and was very tall and muscular.

It took all of Tilly's will power to not scream and cry at him, but it took even more will power just not to yell at him that 'steroids are bad'.

Oh how Tilly wished she could have seen the look on his face.

But Tilly was very nervous that Seth was about to leave her too, since it always began with being sick for a few weeks, then suddenly reappearing, talking to no one outside their group.

Tilly was snapped from her thoughts from the ringing of her phone, it playing '_Campfire song song' _from SpongeBob Squarepants, causing excitement to wash over her since it was the tune that meant Seth was calling.

Once she was fully sitting up, she pulled her old flip phone out of her pocket, a small smile coming from her face from seeing the name '**Seth**' covering the screen of her phone before she flipped it open and quickly said, "Hey Seth! How are you feeling?" She asked quickly, hoping that he was felling better so that she could _finally _see him. Tilly didn't know how much more she could take.

"Hey Tilly…" His voice said, echoing from the phone and into Tilly's ear, but Tilly frowned from the tone he was using, it was small, guilty and hesitant, as if he had bad news, "I'm feeling better…" He trailed off once more.

"Seth? Is everything okay?" Tilly asked worriedly and bluntly, wanting to know what was bothering her best friend. Her face etched that of concern, her eyebrows scrunching up together and her mouth going dry, both for Seth and herself.

Seth sighed, causing Tilly's heart to stop as she knew what was coming next; bad news. It was the same sigh that the doctors had given her before telling her that her sister was dead, and it was the same sigh that Tilly had used herself when Seth had asked where the cuts on her arm were from months before. Tilly had been so upset over her sister and blamed herself so much that she had carved her sister's name in her arm with her knife, she had only did it that one time, even though it did make her feel better. Tilly was a mess still and hid it, but right now she wanted to know what was wrong with Seth.

"Seth what's wrong?" Tilly asked in a demanding tone as Seth sighed once more, and she could almost _see _Seth run his hand through his hair and awkwardly bite the bottom lip for a second before releasing it and opening his mouth to reply, closing it before opening it once more; the same thing he did every time he was nervous with answering something.

"Look… Tilly, I'm so sorry." He whispered so quietly, Tilly could barely hear it, but she did. She opened her mouth to reply, but Seth continued before she had a chance to reply, "I can't hang out with you anymore. I can't talk to you anymore either, or see you at all. I'm so sorry." He said, this time more loudly as his voice slightly cracked, but he pushed himself to finish, "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"Seth? Was… Did I do something? I'm so sorry if I did!" Tilly blurted out, wording her sentence carefully, trying not to sound clingy, but right now the only thing that was keeping her sane was telling her goodbye forever, and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Some one was once again leaving her, and Tilly felt lonely. No one was around to care for her anymore and to watch out for her actions, and she _desperately _needed some one, preferably her sister, her Mother, or Seth. And her Mother hated her, blaming her for Bailey's death, Bailey was dead and Seth was leaving her.

His voice was quiet through the phone, "No… It wasn't anything you did… It's just… I'm so sorry Tillian."

'_And there it is…'_ Tilly thought sadly as her full name repeated through her head, '_Tillian…_'

Tilly repulsively moved her hand across her bare arm before reaching a sensitive spot and pinching as hard as possible before just digging all five nails into her skin as the warm liquid oozed around her arm as the pain was light but enough for Tilly to know that it wasn't a dream, that everything was real. That everything Seth had said was true, and that he really _was _leaving her.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the dial tone, meaning that Seth had hung up. Tilly helplessly dropped her phone in her lap, sitting there stunned as warm tears pooled in her blue eyes, silently falling down in fat, heavy streaks, her mascara and eyeliner trailing after it. She bit her bottom lip so hard to prevent her from screaming, that her teeth had met once again through the edge of her lip, causing her to growl out in anger before grabbing the phone out of her lap and throwing it hard against her wall, the screen cracking with a satisfying '_crack'_!

'_Maybe I can beg for his forgiveness? Get him to want to be with me again?' _Tilly frantically thought, ignoring the blood leaving her arm, but she quickly shook her head. No. Seth had made his point clear…

And he wanted nothing to do with her.

Tilly felt the tears in her eyes finally spill over and stream down her face as her body began racking with sobs. She curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hoping she could hold herself together, but knew it was a weak attempt. She wanted Seth to be with her… She _needed _Seth to stay with her, but she couldn't make any of it happen…

All Tilly could do was cry.

…

"I'm such an ass…" Seth cursed while he hung up with, or more like _on_, Tilly. He dropped the phone on the table he was leaning against and threw his head harshly down on the wood. He was currently at Sam and Emily's small house in the woods and had recently phased a few weeks back. He finally was able to turn back into himself again just a few days back, and had been explained to the whole shape shifter thing…

Then came the rules.

And one of the rules was to cut out everyone outside of the pack.

Meaning Tilly.

Seth hit his head harder against the table when he thought of her name.

"No you're not." Sam reassured while laying a large russet colored hand on Seth's burning hot shoulder, giving him a small smile, "It's the right thing to do."

"Yeah." Jake agreed from the side while eating a brownie, his face covered in chocolate from it, "If you didn't, she could get wrapped up in this whole thing and it could endanger her." Jake explained with a weak smile while finishing off the last few brownies.

"Was that why you suddenly stopped talking to her then?" Seth asked, catching Jake off guard, his face turning into one of surprise, "I mean… One day you were talking and hanging with her, helping her get through the whole Bailey thing, then you disappear and reappear a few weeks later only to ignore her all the time." Seth said, knowing it wasn't necessary to say it all, but knew Jake had to hear it.

Jake winced at the words, knowing fully well that he never wanted to leave Tilly, but he had too. But he really wished he didn't have too.

Jake solemnly nodded while turning away from Seth's piercing stare.

"Seth." Sam said in a demanding tone causing Seth to look up at him, "It's the right thing to do." He repeated.

In response, Seth only nodded.

…

Tilly stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously towards herself and she glared, as if challenging herself.

Her long blonde hair fell straight except for a few waves at the end, and was strong and thick. Her skin, instead of the dark, caramel russet color of almost everyone else in La Push, was pale and white and no matter how much she would tan, it never changed. Her figure was tiny, like a stick, since she didn't eat too much. No appetite, no food. She was average height for a girl, maybe a tad taller, and her eyes still shined a deep aqua, although, it no longer shined of happiness, but now of coldness.

She hated how she looked.

It reminded her of _him _and she barely even knew who he was.

But most importantly…

Almost everyone else hated her looks too.

Taking a deep breath, Tilly reach over to the pair of scissors sitting on the porcelain counter top in front of her. She slowly brought it towards her hair and delicately picked up a piece and planned on cutting it like the style her sister had showed her millions of times.

While releasing a breath, Tilly let the two points of the scissors meet once more while slicing off a piece of her blonde hair. Slowly but surely, she cut her hair more and more, making it shorter and shorter and giving herself layers. She smiled once she was done.

Of course, it didn't look to good since she did it herself, but in a few months, it would grow out a little bit past her shoulders and _actually _make the style she cut look good.

Quickly making another decision, Tilly reached into the cabinet below the counter top and pulled out a box of velvet red hair dye and hurriedly made the dye before wimping out and applied it to her blond hair.

Tilly _was _going to be different.

And she did _not _need Seth, Bailey, or anyone else to define her.

'_Maybe I went crazy…_' Tilly trailed off before giving one last, snarky smile.

'_Nah._' Tilly shrugged it off before squeezing more hair dye into her hair.

**A/N: Hey peeps! How's your week been going? Mine? AMAZING! I got my essay published in a book called '_Celebrating What is Important to Me (Fall 2011)' _And have been jumping for joy ever since! I mean, I got my writing PUBLISHED in a book thats going to be sold at places and everything! So excited! OH! Also, pictures of Tilly and Bailey on my profile! Down near the bottom:)**

**Thanks to: _Yo mama, paulsallmine21, SundaySolis, Anon, and mEEEm_ for reviewing! Your reviews mean ALOT to me, so thanks! :))**

**So... I guess that's it! Love you all, please review! :)))**


	3. Chapter 2: Well, That Was Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own the Twilight Saga!

**Stuck Like Glue: _Chapter Two- _Well, That Was Awkward**

It had been a few months since Seth had left Tilly, and she felt absolutely fine… or at least pretended to be. She had gone out and been happier, made more friends, and replaced the ones that had left. Including Seth. None of them she would consider 'close', but she was having fun in life, and that was the point…

Wasn't it?

_Was _that the point of life? To enjoy it?

Tilly didn't know, but she knew one thing for sure…

She was living the life that she had gotten back, even if it meant that Bailey wasn't able to.

…

Tilly slowly stirred in her sleep, slightly whimpering as she tossed and turned. Her red-velvet hair was messily sprawled around her porcelain like face, and she was covered in a cold sweat. Her window to her room was open, letting the cold morning air of Washington creep into her room and easily slide through her thin blanket, causing her to shiver. A small yelp parted from Tilly's lips before she jumped awake with a loud shriek.

Another Nightmare.

Tilly doesn't get nightmares to often –not anymore. But when she does, they are usually about the car crash. Her Mom hating her and blaming her for Bailey's death. Or about Seth wanting nothing more to do with her…

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Tilly pulled her legs up and kicked the damp sheets from her body, pushing it onto the floor and sat up. She ran a hand through her also damp hair, and tried to slow her uneven breathing from the night terror. Eventually, she calmed down and was able to stand up, grab clothing from her dresser, and make her way to the bathroom.

While quietly walking through the hallway, Tilly glanced through the open crack of her Mother's door, and instantly held her breath when she saw her Mom lightly sleeping. Tilly turned the knob before slowly shutting the door, in hopes that her Mother was stay asleep.

When Tilly entered the bathroom, the first thing she did was glance in the mirror, and Tilly knew she was _not _a sight to behold. Her porcelain skin was sickly pale and was covered in a cold sweat. Her hair was wet from the sweat and clung to her face and neck, and her ever vibrant blue eyes were slightly faded. The tank top and shorts she was wearing were twisted uncomfortably, and she couldn't help but grimace at her horrible appearance.

Turning from the mirror, Tilly stripped off her clothing and lazily flung them next to the hamper, aiming into it but miserably failed. She turned on the water, and without bothering to check the temperature, she jumped into the icy liquid and instantly regretted it by shrieking. After a few moments, the water warmed up and Tilly washed out her hair and scrubbed her body of all grim until it was pink.

When she finished cleansing herself, Tilly turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. She dried her body clean of water and had just finished placing on her under garments when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror causing her to freeze.

Her body was covered in scars from the crash.

A bright red one, that never fully healed, began at the top of her right shoulder and ran down across her chest and flat belly, finally stopping at her left hip. On her once clear legs, many dark scars slashed messily across and so did a few lighter colored ones on her arms, but the red one was the worse.

These scars were just daily reminders of her mistakes, her regrets, and her sister. They were just reminders of what had happened and what she had caused and she hated it. She didn't _want _to blame herself for Bailey's death, but getting the blame screamed at her everyday eventually got to her head. And that was the worst part.

Tilly ripped her eyes from the mirror and continued getting dressed. She wore a tight black and white striped shirt that had sleeves that reached slightly past her elbows, black skinny jeans, and had just finished tugging on her black converse when a shiver went down her spine from the coldness of her wet hair.

Tilly blow dried her hair, because if she didn't, it'd frost, before applying makeup and heading downstairs. When she entered the kitchen, the first thing she did was check the clock and groaned at the numbers the digital numbers flashed since it was only five am, and her terrors had caused her to wake early.

Hearing her stomach growl, Tilly chuckled while realizing how hungry she actually was and began making hash browns. The smell of oil traveled through the house, causing Tilly to regret her decision since her Mother's sensitive nose caused her to wake up.

When Tilly heard the echo of her Mother barfing from the upstairs bathroom, she instantly tensed up and quickly turned off the stove and hurried towards the door in hopes that she'd be lucky that day and be able to leave before her Mother noticed her.

But luck was not on her side that day.

"Bitch, where do you think you're going!" Tilly's Mother, Nora Black, voice rang through the house while Tilly began opening the door. Nora's clumsy footsteps could be heard stumbling down the stairs above her and Tilly cursed under her breath from being found out. "Answer me!"

Tilly groaned and closed the door, turning towards her Mother who was her polar opposite. She had long, thin black hair, hazel eyes that were always filled with anger while looking at Tilly, and light caramel skin.

Stuttering for a moment, Tilly stressed her mind on what to say before finally settling on a lie, "I was just about to go for a run." Tilly answered in a shaky voice, hoping for her hung-over Mother to believe her.

Nora snorted, causing Tilly to fill with dread while her Mother advanced towards her, "You know who liked running?" Nora questioned, and Tilly fearfully shook her head, but knew it had something to do with Bailey since her Mother couldn't go a second without punishing Tilly for her death, "Your sister…" She trailed off dreamily before her face screwing up in anger, "AND BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S DEAD!" Nora shouted at her daughter, her breath smelling of vomit and alcohol like a punch in the gut for Tilly.

"I'm sorry…" Tilly whispered, already blaming herself and living in torture everyday.

"Not sorry enough…" Nora growled, and for a second Tilly thought her Mother was finally going to hit her, but much to her relief Nora made a disgusted face at Tilly before whirling around and climbing back up the stairs, "You can go burn in hell you ugly-ass bitch!" Her Mother screamed down at Tilly, causing her to wince from her harsh words.

Once Nora was out of Tilly's sight, she sighed and ripped the front door open, not wanting to stay in her house any longer then she had too, and exited into the freezing morning air.

As Tilly left her house, the chilly air helped ease the burning in her head from emotion. The tip of the sun was barely over the horizon, making the sky still dark. The stars were slowly disappearing and dark, grey clouds were rolling in, making the sky darker then it already was.

Tilly racked her head for places she could go to, but her mind drew a blank. None of her friends knew of her problems at home, and even if they did, they probably wouldn't care. Plus, by now it was six am on a weekend, no one would be awake. She knew she could go to her Uncle Billy's house, but he could still be sleeping and it was awkward with her cousin, Jake, ever since he cut her out also.

Deciding to give up, Tilly began walking to the beach, wrapping her hands around her bare forearms while gritting her teeth together. Shivering when she finally reached the beach, she sat down in the cold sand and watched the ocean.

'_I can't believe I forgot my jacket…_' Tilly thought bitterly, her teeth clattering together from being so cold, and she watched the waves roll in and out a few more times before the temperature became too much for Tilly. She abruptly stood up and began rushing towards Billy's house, sick and tired of having no where to go.

The streets were vacant and most of the houses were dark meaning the residents were either gone or asleep. The sky was slowly getting brighter, even though it was covered by clouds, and a small smile appeared on Tilly's lips once she reach her Uncle's house and she watched Billy rolling down in his driveway in his wheelchair, getting the Sunday paper. He was wearing his usual button up shirt and cowboy hat, his long black hair longer then Tilly's and his dark skin covered with wrinkles.

"Hey Uncle Billy!" Tilly greeted while walking towards her Uncle, glad that he was awake. Billy looked up in surprise, smiling at his niece, but looked shocked to see her. It had been a month or two since he had last seen her.

"Tilly!" He said in surprise, but smiled nothing the less, "You dyed your hair red?" He questioned, staring at her red hair and Tilly chuckled and sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, about a month or two ago." She replied, glancing down at her shoes when she realized how long it had been since she last saw her Uncle and instantly felt guilty, "Sorry I haven't came by lately." She muttered, her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Billy waved it off, "Don't even worry about it!" He shouted before realizing the lack of jacket on Tilly's shivering body, "Well get inside before you freeze to death!" He commanded and Tilly chuckled, but hurried inside after him none the less. The small house smelled of burned food, causing Tilly to wrinkle her nose as she remembered her Uncle was no chief, and neither was Tilly, but she could definitely do better then her Uncle, that's for sure.

"Want me to make pancakes?" Tilly questioned, eying the burned toast on the counter and while Billy followed her gaze, he instantly nodded and looked away sheepishly. Tilly chuckled from the look on his face and threw away the toast, and began making pancakes. She stirred the batter into a large bowl and cooked many pancakes, leaving at least a huge stack from Jake on the side. He may have cut her out but Tilly will never be _that _bitter.

Tilly then placed a few pancakes in front of Billy and gave herself one. Billy raised an eyebrow at Tilly since she would have normally ate a bunch, but shrugged it off and the two began eating.

To break the awkward silence, Tilly cleared her throat and asked, "So… How about those Lakers?" She questioned weakly.

"…The Lakers?" Billy asked in confusion while taking the last bite of his pancakes, the syrup dripping from his fork.

"Yeah… The Lakers." Tilly repeated, and her eyebrows scrunched up together when Billy continued to look at her as if she were crazy, "You know… Football. You like football." She stated dumbly.

"…The Lakers are a basketball team." Billy deadpanned.

"…Oh…" Tilly said in embarrassment while Billy bursted out laughing. Tilly muttered something incoherently before picking up their empty plates and placing them in the sink, quickly washing them off.

"Me and sports don't mix!" Tilly shouted a moment later when Billy was still laughing, Tilly playfully glaring at them. Billy opened his mouth to respond but just then, the back door slammed open and three tall, teens came in.

Tilly's heart nearly stopped.

Standing there was Jake, Paul… and Seth. The three of them all had dark russet skin, short black hair, and light brown eyes… except Seth, whose eyes were a dark chocolate brown. They were all wearing cut off jean shorts and were shirtless, showing off their abs and all towered of both Tilly and Billy.

"Hi Dad!" Jake greeted with his bubbly smile, and glanced over in shock when he noticed Tilly, his cousin, standing there, "…Hey Tilly." He greeted stiffly and it took all of Tilly's will power not to flip him off right there for acting like a stranger. Who does he think he is to play friend one minute and 'whatever' the next?

"Hey." Tilly mumbled awkwardly, avoiding the three pairs of eyes on her while Billy continued to talk with them with a smile on his face.

Tilly turned around and continued doing the dishes while throwing a casual, "There's pancakes on the stove!" Over her shoulder and prevented herself from laughing when she heard the three boys fight over the stack of them, and in the end, Paul won.

"So… What are you doing here Tilly?" Jake asked while Tilly dried her hands on the kitchen towel and turned around, only to feel Seth's eyes still on her and for Jake to glare at Paul who had a mouthful of pancakes.

"Just dropped by to visit Uncle Billy." She replied pointedly, and Tilly could've sworn that she saw Jake wince and look away, and just to look at anyone but Jake she made the mistake of glancing into Seth's eyes and she could barely look away.

Seth stared at her in shock for a moment or two and Tilly almost snapped at him, but suddenly his face filled with joy and happiness and a large smile spread across his face, even though his eyes were still in awe, and Tilly turned away in awkwardness since he refused to keep his eyes anyway but on her.

From the corner of her eye, Tilly saw Jake look at Tilly in confusion before looking over at Seth and following his awe-stuck gaze to Tilly once again and suddenly, his face filled with anger. His whole body shook with rage and if looks could kill, Seth would be dead. Silently, Paul pulled Jake out the back door, and the second it shut, Tilly heard a ripping noise, but both Billy and Seth either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Hi." Seth said to Tilly, and she couldn't believe the nerve he had for talking to her after months of ignoring her, but she couldn't help but hold the anger back.

"Uh… Hey." She replied, unsure of what to say, but kept her eyes downcast.

For the next few minutes, the group sat in silence and Tilly wanted to bolt out the down because the sir was so thick with tension, that only _she _seemed to notice. She squirmed under Seth's piercing glare but refused to show her insecurities and anger show, and a few minutes later, Jake and Paul came back in, Jake calmer then before but still looked royally pissed.

"Seth." Paul barked, and Seth glanced over at Paul and Jake for a second before landing his sight back on Tilly.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"We're supposed to go to Sam's soon, come on." He demanded and Seth's face seemed turn sad for a moment before his happiness appeared once more.

"Can Tilly come?" He asked, and if Tilly was drinking something at that moment, she would have surely spit it out in shock.

'_He __**is **__kidding right?' _Tilly thought in complete sock, '_He suddenly cut off all contact from me three months ago and suddenly wants to hang out again, now way!_'

Paul and Jake glanced at each other for a moment before answering, "…Sure, I don't see why not."

"No thanks." Tilly said curtly and everyone's eyes snapped over to her, other then Seth's, who were already there, "I'm suppose to go over to Adrianna's house." She lied.

"Oh…" Seth said sadly, and for some odd reason the sad look on his face nearly broke Tilly's heart, but she couldn't help that it was already broken by Seth.

"Thanks Uncle Billy for having me over." Tilly said quickly and bent down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before waving curtly at Paul and Jake, "Bye Paul, Jake… and Seth." She said quickly walking towards the front door.

"Come back any time!" Uncle Billy shouted after her, and he could easily tell why she was in a hurry to leave.

Without looking back, Tilly continued walking out the house and into the cold, utterly confused.

'_I wish I never had gone to Uncle Billy's and had just freezed to death instead…_' She mournfully decided while wrapping her arms around her tiny torso.

**A/N: Grr! My laptop got a virus... AGAIN! I fixed it though:) Sorry it took so long to put up! I have chapter three written out, but I don't like it, so i'll probably re-do it and post it again either sometime earlier this week, or after Christmas since I'm going to Washington to visit family and i'll be able to type... just not post:P**

**Thanks to: Anon, iluvpyros, , Amii-Lost-For-Words, SundaySolis, MeganNoel (Ha! My middle name is Noel!), and Tokiluv! Your reviews DO mean a lot for me and also thanks to everyone who has favorited or subscribed to my story! I was surprised how many emails I got telling me this!:))**

**Pleace review!:) Until Next time!**

*****Oh! BTW I changed my profile name! Sorry for the Inconvenience!**


	4. Chapter 3: Why Does it Hurt?

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own The Twilight Saga!

**Stuck Like Glue: _Chapter Three- _Why Does it Hurt?**

Tilly was half asleep while walking to school. She hadn't got much sleep that night since her mind was clouded with thoughts of Seth and she was surprised she was even able to get herself dressed that morning. Although... Wearing black sweatpants and a grey tank top wouldn't really count as 'getting dressed' to her.

A light sprinkle of rain began falling from the sky, shocking Tilly wide awake, much to her relief since she had begun walking the wrong way to school in her slumber daze. She pulled her dark grey jacket tighter around her body while the icy liquid pierced her skin like tiny needles.

Her mind was mostly blank, except for Seth, causing anger to bubble in her chest.

'He left me; it's as simple as that!' Tilly's mind screamed at her, and she knew she was right. He had left her, who's to say he wouldn't do it again?

'It's Seth... He wouldn't...' Tilly couldn't help but find herself thinking, despite her earlier thought, 'But he already had.'

Shaking her head, Tilly slapped it with her hand out of anger from everything she was thinking, 'He probably still doesn't want anything to do with me and I'm confusing myself over nothing.' And with that thought in her head, she trudged the rest of the way to school.

By the time Tilly had reached La Push High, it was pouring buckets and she was almost completely soaked. Her hair was protected by her hood and so was her tank top but her jacket and sweatpants were dripping liquid onto the floor she walked on, leaving a watery trail behind her and she _swears_she heard someone slip from it.

"Bad morning?" A voiced asked, and Tilly looked over to see her friend Anna. She had long dark brown hair that reached her waist, moss green eyes and her russet skin was more of a lighter caramel. She was wearing blue jeans and a tight black shirt with tears in the side and was folding her umbrella. She was completely dry, causing Tilly to scowl.

"Bad weekend." Tilly said bluntly while she watched Anna reach into her shoulder bag and pull out a dry pair of sweatpants.

"They're new and I was going to use them for gym, but I can just use my old ones." Anna said shrugging while Tilly gave her a smile.

"You're the best Anna." Tilly said, a smile brightening her face as Anna handed her the sweatpants that said 'LOVE PINK' down the side.

"I know." Anna said smugly before turning to walk away and throwing over her shoulder a causal, "See you at lunch."

Tilly shoved the clean and dry sweatpants into her bag, planning on getting her books from her locker before changing. She pushed her way through the crowded hallway and groaned when she saw Seth standing at her locker, looking around for her, his face desperate and hopeful.

Tilly mentally debated for a moment, wondering if she could go straight to class without her books and ignore Seth, or get her books and have to face him.

The first thought won.

Turning around, Tilly began walking away, her feet squeaking with every step from the rain, but she froze when she heard Seth calling her name and mentally cursed, spinning around to see Seth's smiling face.

"What do you want?" Tilly asked bluntly, wanting the stupid game to end.

"I just wanted to walk you to class and see if you wanted to hangout." Seth said sweetly, either unfazed by her harsh tone or didn't notice it. His face seemed sincere and for a second Tilly considered forgiving him, but once again, the grudge took over.

"Seth, you can't do this." Tilly stated, feeling a mixture of regret, sadness, and anger, and Tilly just wanted it all to go away.

Seth's face fell slightly and his happiness faded into confusion, "Do... Do what?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunching up together as he stared down at Tilly, since he was a foot taller the her.

"This." Tilly said, gesturing to the two of them and shivering from her wet clothing, "You can't not want to be with me one minute and suddenly be my best friend again the next." She explained, her tone soft as she blinked back the tears forming in her bright blue eyes as they darted across Seth's saddened face, taking in every bit of his perfection.

"It's not like that." Seth said, his voice sounding broken, "I promise."

Swallowing a sob, Tilly stared at him for a moment, searching for any lies in what he said, but when she realized she couldn't find any she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what the truth was.

"You did once." Tilly said while swallowing the lump in her throat, "You can do it again."

"But I won't." Seth quickly replied, sounding desperate, "I'm so sorry I left you Tilly, please believe me. I was... confused when I left, I didn't know what to do, so I panicked and ran, and I apologize. Please, please forgive me." Seth begged and it took everything for Tilly not to break down right then and there and let the waterworks begin. But that would show weakness, and Tilly refused to let it show.

"I... I can't." Tilly whispered and felt herself get confused in regret when she saw how broken and sad Seth's face looked. He opened his mouth to reply, but Tilly knew she wouldn't be able to hold in the tears anymore if she stayed, so… she turned and ran.

Tilly literally pushed people out of her way and refused to look back. Her wet shoes squawked on the tile floor and she exited the school and ran straight into the rain. The water instantly tugged down on her and got through her already soaked jacket and attacked her tank top, but she didn't care. The pin and needles from the icy rain was just as numb as life was around her and she almost wished she could fade away into nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

She ran down the empty streets, the sound of her feet hitting the pavement getting lost in the rain and fog. She felt eyes on her as she ran from people around her, bit she just ignored it. She finally allow a few stray tears fall from her eyes since no one would notice during the heavy downpour, and soon Tilly was at her house, relief flooding her mind as she saw her Mom's car was gone and hurried up the driveway.

Silently, Tilly pushed her front door opened and kicked off her sopping wet shoes, leaving them by the door. Her body took in the heat in welcome and a small smile graced her lips... Until she remembered the reason she was at home and not school.

With a groan, Tilly continued climbing up the stairs and entered her bedroom, peeling off all her wet clothing and wrapped her nude body in a towel. She walked into the bathroom and threw her wet clothing into the bathtub and turned around, jumping back when she saw her reflection.

She looked like death.

Her bright red hair was a dark auburn from being wet, and was frizzed around her head. Her bright blue eyes were droopy, faded, and blood shot, and her skin was drained of life.

Correction, she looked worse then death.

She quickly hurried back into her room and changed into her under garments before tugging on the sweatpants her best friend Anna had given her, and a long sleeved, dark blue shirt with a low neck before climbing back into her bed and letting all the emotion she had hidden and blocked for the last several minutes resurface.

Tilly nearly choked on emotion.

Anger. Sadness. Guilt. Loneliness. Abandonment. That doesn't even begin to describe what Tilly felt.

A burning ran through her stomach and her blood ran cold. Her eyes let go and the many months of tears finally came tumbling down and she cried out her heart.

She wanted to be best friends with Seth again but she just couldn't. She loved him. She hated him. And now she's just confused.

She was scared that they'd get close again and then Seth would suddenly leave her again. No warning, no explanation, just gone.

Just like before.

Tilly choked back a sob and after an hour she was tired of crying, tired of feeling like everything was her fault, and she needed to get away.

Tilly pushed herself out of her bed and quickly wiped away the stray tears. She stood up and instantly began combing through her hair with her fingers as she made her way towards the bathroom to re do her make up.

Once she was done, you could barely tell that she had been crying, she even used eye drops to get rid of the red streaks in her blue eyes. This time, she was smart enough to grab an umbrella before walking out into the rain, and opened it up before it got her clothing and shoes wet once again.

It almost felt like she was starting her day over again, but she knew the damage of the morning had been done and forced a small smile on her face, remembering what her sister use to say -

_"Sometimes, when you're upset, if you smile, you can trick yourself into being happy."_

Even the thought of Bailey's smiling face brightened Tilly's mind for once because instead of remembering all the bad that Tilly caused, for once Tilly remembered all the good.

With a small smile gracing her lips, instead of a frown, Tilly continued walking to school.

...

The moment Tilly entered her fourth hour class (missing the first three) all her thoughts of 'happiness' went down the drain, and she regretted going back to school.

Her fourth hour was science, so most of everything on the board didn't comprehend in Tilly's brain, and even though she copied the whole lecture the teacher gave, her notes were a lost cause. And to make matters worse, she had that class with Seth (because she idiotically decided to take the advanced class to be able to get a scholarship) and the whole class period she could feel his eyes on her and the glares of girls around her since he was staring at her instead of them. Everyone in Uley's 'pack' was famous and everyone wanted them, but for some odd reason only a few dated.

She sighed in relief as the bell above her rang and quickly scribbled down the homework onto the back of her notebook before pushing it into her backpack and standing up, planning to meet Anna for lunch.

"Tilly-"

"Seth please." Tilly begged, refusing to meet his eyes before brushing past him, her eyes widening slightly when she felt how warm his skin was but shrugged it of before walking out of the classroom to where Anna was waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Anna asked while pointing towards Seth and she brushed it off, but with one stern look from Anna, Tilly quickly began explaining.

"We use to be best friends until he randomly ditched me and now suddenly wants to be my friend again." Tilly said and when Anna raised a questioning eyebrow at her Tilly sighed and muttered, "I'll go into detail at lunch."

Anna nodded, "Promise?" Anna asked, sticking out her pinky to Tilly and Tilly smiled.

"Promise." Tilly said and linked her pink into Anna's, and they kept their pinkies like that while they walked to the cafeteria, swinging them along the way.

...

"What an ass!" Anna exclaimed, after Tilly told her the whole story about her and Seth, earning some looks from the people sitting around them, "What are you looking at?" She barked at the staring people as they quickly turned away.

"I guess..." Tilly mumbled and Anna dumbfoundedly stared at her for a moment, before a small smile slipped onto her face.

"You're unsure about how you feel about him, aren't you?" Anna questioned smugly as Tilly quickly ducked her head.

"This is why you're my best friend." Tilly mumbled as Anna smiled and laughed, nodding while she took a bite of her lunch.

"And many other reasons." Anna added with a knowing smile and added a wink, causing Tilly to choke on her milk she was sipping before bursting out in laughter, once again gaining strange looks.

"Like the time we both got kicked out of Target for-" Tilly began with a bright, mischief smile, but was soon cut off.

"You swore to never bring that up again!" Anna quickly smiled, red in the face, but quickly added, "But the manger had it coming!"

"Yeah, but did you really have to burn off the manger's eyebrows with a lighter and replace them with red pipe cleaners?" Tilly questioned seriously.

Anna quickly threw her hands up in defense, "Blame the anger issues!" She claimed.

"Yeah..." Tilly began before taking a sip of her milk from the small carton and muttering, "Or blame you." Earning a slap on the arm from Anna and a cheeky smile from herself.

"Whatev's..." Anna grumbled, standing up from the cafeteria table with her empty tray, and began walking towards the trashcan, followed by Tilly, "But you got to admit, that was epic." Anna said forcefully.

Tilly laughed, "I'd do it again." She admitted guiltily.

"Agreed." Anna said as they both giggled.

'Well, at least we know what to do tonight." Tilly thought while leaving the cafeteria.

**A/N: I am so so so so sososososoooo sorry that it took forever to update! I suck at updating! :( THanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this since I SUCK at updating!**

**Thanks to: _Anon1, Anon2, SundaySolis, iluvpyros, MeganNoel, and Anon3 _for reviewing! Your support helps me write!:)**

**OH! And the next chapter will be more on Seth's prospective, I promise! Please Review!:)**


End file.
